A user equipment (UE) is able to wirelessly connect to a mobile communications network to perform communications. A mobile communications network is made up of cells that correspond to respective regions in which UEs are able to establish wireless connections with the mobile communications network.
Different mobile communications networks can be maintained and managed by different network providers. UEs associated with subscribers of a given network operator are able to access the mobile communications network of the given network operator.
Network operators can also enter into agreements that allow UEs of subscribers of a first network operator to access the mobile communications network of a second network operator. When a UE is in the coverage area of a mobile communications network (“home network”) to which the UE is subscribed, the UE can access its home network. When the subscriber travels to a location that is outside the coverage area of the UE's home network, the UE can access a visited (or foreign) mobile communications network to obtain service provided for the UE's subscription by a roaming agreement between the home network operator and the operator of visited network. A UE accessing a visited network is considered a roaming UE.